


The choices that we make

by Darkburst87



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Abigail is dead, BAMF Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Drinking, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal has a motorcycle, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal really is sorry, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Margot is awesome, TW: animal abuse, Takes place after season 2, There's a Corgi in this because those dogs are freakin cute!, Will is a Cannibal, will stops someone from abusing an animal, wrote this before the trailer of season 3 was released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion fic. Angst/fluff. </p><p>Will Graham has a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The choices that we make

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hannigram fic! :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! (Kittyraven)

It's the sensation of an intense cold stinging pain, and then a hollow emptiness that there are no words that I could possibly use to describe.  
Nothing was making any sense to me and I never knew it was possible to feel like I did in that moment. My life, everything that made sense to me before, everything that once made me actually feel somewhat normal and gave me the false hope that maybe I too could come to know what it felt like to feel happiness, was on the floor in shattered pieces all around me. I remember feeling like I had come to the end after all, that it would be so easy to lay back, close my eyes, accept defeat. With his words repeating in my head, I didn't think it was possible in that moment but I began to feel intense anger. I held on to Abigail who had gone still in my arms. "It's not going to end this way. It isn't over Abigail. Abigail? Abigail?!" I shook her trying desperately to wake her, to bring that once youthful life back to her eyes but it was not going to happen I would eventually have to accept the fact that the one person I had once trusted the most, had felt betrayed by me and so he played god and he took everything I had come to know and understand, he took it all away and left me to die in the middle of my shattered world. Everyone I knew and worked with are all possibly dead, like Abigail. The anger and the tears wouldn't go away and my emotions, hurt more than the pain in my stomach. Suddenly the door was thrown open and I remember seeing this intense amount of light from a single flash light. I knew that the emts were shouting, communicating and trying to keep me awake and take Abigail's body from me, all the pain got to be too much and robbed me of all my senses before the world before me turned to black.

 

I'm not sure how much time had actually passed. I didn't wake up slowly, no it was intense, quick and painful. I took deep breaths trying to breathe just coming to terms that I am able to take air into my lungs at all. I moved my shirt up just enough to see the scar across my stomach.  
I squeezed my eyes shut. Fighting the emotions that followed.  
Just as I felt as if i was about to go into a panic attack, I heard a knocking at my door that brought me out of my head.  
"May I come in Mr. Graham? I need to check your vitals and I have something here for you."

"Come in"

A small, frail, woman with blonde hair that was frizzy and large thick glasses came in my room. She sat something large on a table located right next to me and I couldn't really look at it until she left, she was going about taking my vital signs, trying to make small talk.

"Mr. Graham?"  
"Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you what was that?"  
"I said I have finished. You will be fine in an hour the doctor will look you over and you will be transported."  
"Transported?"  
"Yes for a psych eval."

"Get out."  
"I'm sorry it is..."  
"Out! Get out!!"

She ran out of the room, shaking the tray of her medical supplies as she did so.

I tried to slow down my breathing once again before I turned and saw a pot of flowers, an assortment of white and dark blood red roses. I caught sight of a small square of parchment hidden in the flowers.  
I also noticed a letter in an envelope sitting in my lap now. I knew that the two gifts were not connected to each other. I decided to read the letter first and then the small parchment that came with the roses.

There was a phone number on the top of the letter.

Will graham when you wake call me. Do not hesitate. They will transport you for psych reasons. They will most likely try to hold you there.  
I won't let that happen. Call me and I will get you, I will help you to leave the country to ensure your freedom.  
I know about what happened that night. I am so sorry.  
-Margot V.

I then decided to read the small parchment I saved for last because I had a strange feeling about it and those flowers.

Red letters, done in ink and most likely a quill.  
Beautiful handwriting that showed skill.

Forgiveness is never easy. I hope that you can forgive me in time. I await our next meeting. Florence is lovely this time of year. Look under the flowers.  
Yours, H. L.

I put the small letter aside, and without hesitation I dug my hands deep into the soil in the flower pot which I realized is a strange way to present roses. I found a box shaped like a rectangle, dark red and gold trim on the outer edges. I opened it to find a plane ticket, and a passport. The ticket, Dated on a Friday. I looked around the room and on the TV was a news program and it had today's date on it. I have 1 week. The ticket was to Florence and it was also a one way ticket.

I dropped the items in my lap as if it had burned my skin.

Suddenly I heard voices outside my door.

I remembered what Margot had said to me in her letter.

There sat a phone near me on the table. I dialed the number.  
I waited until the 3rd ring and she picked up.  
" Will. How long? How long before they arrive to get you?"  
"Not long less than an hour."  
"I'm on my way. 10 minutes. Do not remove anything you are connected to it will alert the staff. As soon as you see me, Be ready to leave."

The line went dead at that.

True to Margot's word. She was there in 10 minutes. All grace, and undeniable strength of character.  
She stood at my door and motioned to all the equipment I was hooked up to. I nodded, understanding.  
I tore the iv out from my vein, I took off any thing that kept me there, vital sign equipment. Sure enough a sound, persistent beeping began to sound. Margot helped me to stand. "How are we getting out?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
"I had it arranged from the get go to have you on the bottom floor. The window. I'll break it you get out of here. I will stall them. Take my keys, there is a red truck out back to the left. Here take my credit card buy a plane ticket outside the US."

"Margot thank you but the credit card, I can't and I already have a plane ticket."

Her eyes got wide as I said that but she did not question it. She handed it to me but didn't let go for a minute, holding it tightly in my hand. "you may need it to buy other things, clothes and food."  
I nodded and as I did so she turned away from me and she took off one of her red high heeled shoes. There was metal all underneath it. She hit the glass of the window hard.  
I heard the staff running towards us as the window shattered enough for me to make a run for it.  
"Go! Go!"  
"Thank you Margot!"  
"Be safe will." I heard her whisper.

It hurt to run. Holding my stitched up stomach and gasping for air I made it to the truck and I drove like a bat out of hell.

 

It had been a difficult week.  
I knew how to lay low and I did so very well. I stayed at a motel hours away. After three days of hiding and watching TV, I begin to question every single thing. I questioned if I was doing the right thing. I questioned why on Earth am I accepting HIS ticket to Florence. Am I just blindly following? What am I to him? What is he to me? He is murderer he has killed but so have I but there is no way it is the same. It is in no way even close to being the same!  
At that thought I kicked the waste basket underneath the desk, hard. At that moment I heard yelping noises right outside.

Slowly I peeked outside and there was three teenage boys in a circle. They had a dog in the middle of them. They were laughing at the dog who was clearly in pain. I saw why. The dog was injured, a leg. The dog was limping and in pain. One of the boys held a baseball bat to his chest, he smiled as if he just did a great thing. He made the motion to strike the dogs other leg.

I appeared behind him. I tore the bat from him. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Said the boy.  
I took the bat and swung it at his left leg, hard.  
Then A second time.  
By then his friends had left him all alone and at my mercy. "Get up. Get out of here or should I keep on? Maybe the other leg of yours? After all you found it funny moments ago when it was the dog in your place?"  
His eyes, blood shoot and teary widened at my words and he got away from me as fast as he could. "Shit! Fuck! Psycho!" He yelled out as he was leaving.

I shook my head deciding not to over think the word "psycho".

I looked down at the dog. A small chubby corgi.  
It's eyes focused on me.  
I reached out my hand to him and very slowly he came to me. I picked him up and took him in with me and got him cleaned up.  
I named him zero.  
Soon after I decided it would be best to switch motels.  
I took what I had on me, a duffle bag of clothes mostly and Zero.

 

*

 

I arrived in Florence feeling extremely tired and so I quickly checked myself Into a hotel that I made sure was pet friendly.

After I got a couple of hours of thankfully, dreamless sleep, I decided to take my new laptop (purchased a day before I left the US) and go to a local coffee house to use their wifi signal, read news and research Florence. I needed to learn about this city inside and out, if I was ever going to figure things outs so I could find....Hannibal? Why the hell do I want to find him why is this so important why did he want me to be here what the hell am I even doing?! He turned my life upside down and fucking left and he killed Abigail...our Abigail...she was supposed to be important to both of us.  
Just then at those thoughts I felt slender finger tips brush against the back of my neck.

I knew before even turning around, I knew. He had found me.

It didn't stop me from nearly spilling my cup of coffee on the table. Luckily he was ready he reached out to keep the cup from falling. He put the cup softly upon the table before taking a seat in front of me.

 

His face showed no emotion as if he was waiting on me to make the first move, to speak.

He looked the same as always. Sophisticated, yet he was dressed differently.  
Not the usual expensive suit but a real leather jacket, a dark navy shirt, high quality black jeans, and black shoes.

"Hannibal. Tell me how did you find me without a phone or anyone to tell you where I was."

I tried as hard as I could to look him in the eyes but I couldn't, I was afraid of what I may see there.

 

I could see hands on the table in front of him, clasped neatly together.

"What makes you think I had no one to tell me?"

I tapped my fingers on the table, impatient for an explanation.

He moved his hands slightly and then he said,

"I did not come to Florence alone. My therapist, came as well. She was at the airport when you arrived."

"Why am I not surprised. So I have been followed since I arrived here. I really do not appreciate that. And while we are on that topic, there are many things you've done I do not appreciate."

"Such as the unfortunate situation that involved Abigail?"

I looked him in the eyes once he had spoken her name. I felt an intense amount of Rage fill me all at once.

"Yes. That. You do realize She is dead. She isn't coming back this time. I watched her die dr. Lector and you have no right to even utter her name! She was our..."

Shit. I shouldn't have said that. That "our". Fuck. That asshole is smirking. He is actually smirking!?

"You are right William. On all accounts. She was in fact ours. A member of our family."

"Family? Just don't..don't speak to me about family, There is no family because if I remember correctly, you made damn sure you destroyed any possibility for that."

He stood up, abruptly. He appeared angry for five seconds and then his normal calm and collective returned, it was clearly like some kind of emotional mask.

" I am sorry but I have to strongly disagree with you. I believe there is still a chance of us being a family William. If you thought otherwise you would have never accepted my gift. You being in Florence is proof of that."

I stood up then.

"What if that isn't the reason I came here? What if I had another reason and this reason involved something you would find most rude?"

He leaned in, his lips close to my ear, so soft and he whispered, "we both know that isn't the case is it? Can we please stop pretending with each other? It is getting so tiring, Pretending that I don't know that for the longest time, in the the darkest corners of your mind you've wanted us together. I too want that William."

Shocked. I took a couple of steps back.

"You want us to be together?"

"Yes. Only you. However I do believe you need time to think my words over. Time to understand those words. I will take my leave now and visit again in a couple of days."

He begin to slowly turn around.

I felt panic rising through out my entire being. I felt I had to do something, I had to say something to keep him from just....

And then as quickly as the feeling of panic appeared it left, and I felt incredibly irritated.

 

This fucker thinks he can say shit like that and then leave, again?!

I grabbed ahold of his wrist. Hard enough to leave a bruise and He stopped moving. I could feel his pulse. It was going so fast. Does that mean I made him feel nervous or anxious?

"Don't you fucking walk away from me." I said behind him.

He tensed.  
It was unmistakable.

"We cannot continue talking here. Too public. I have a place not far from here. Although I'm afraid I must insist you wear my helmet I have but one."

"Helmet?"

Once outside I saw the Harley. His Harley.

I have never pictured this man riding a Harley before.

He got on the Harley and handed me his helmet.

I stood there a minute, I felt frozen in place.

He spoke, "William please."

I thought if I didn't do something, move in some form or fashion I would fall apart. I felt one tear escape from my eye. As soon as I felt it, I wiped it away with the back of my hand, I did not want him to see. I took the helmet and put it on as I climbed on the back of the Harley. He gently took my hand and placed it around his middle.  
"Hold on to me." He said in a soft tone. I did so.

 

It was a short drive, we pulled up to a small apartment complex, it looked very well kept from the outside, a large Court yard in the front with many trees and flowers.

His Harley now in a parking space on the edge of the courtyard area, I distanced my self from Hannibal, getting off the Bike, taking my helmet off. Without warning he was standing in front of me and he tore the helmet from my hands tossing it on the ground, he had me pinned to a nearby tree. Both of his arms keeping me in place. My eyes met his and my breathing became faster than normal, I realized it wasn't because I was afraid it was for another reason entirely, but it had been a very long time that I have experienced such a feeling. Could it be...I want to be more than friends or whatever the hell we are...with Hannibal?

He moved only slightly to adjust the way he was standing, now he had one knee pressing against me, between my own legs. Not enough to hurt but enough to make sure I knew that there would be no way I could mistake the fact that he had noticed my current reactions.

I couldn't look anywhere but his eyes. His eyes a deep dark mixture of both brown and red shades.

"William."

The way he spoke my name, sounded unreal, sounded so full of emotion.

I realized then that he was waiting on me before making any sudden movements.

Surprising myself and I'm sure it surprised him as well,  
I whispered out one word,

 

"Closer."

 

He closed the gap between us then. His lips on top of my own. Hungry. Hard. His tongue teased at my bottom lip wanting me to grant further access. I did so and as I did, I returned his kiss with a force as equal to his own. He then pushed me further against the tree, his weight keeping me there, he kissed and bit along my neck and collar bone.

"I don't know what I'm doing...Hannibal...I-I mean with m-men I have never..this is new to me..."

I breathed out.  
He stopped then about to pull away but I wrapped my hands around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on top of his insanely full lips.  
"I didn't say that I wanted you to stop."  
I said to him, holding eye contact which normally and with anyone else would have felt un natural and awkward for me.

He smiled and brushed aside one of my curly brown hair strands.

"William no need to rush patience is a virtue."

"I do not want to talk about virtues right now...I don't want to talk at all if I can be perfectly honest."  
I said while I let my eyes look at him from top to bottom. Then I smiled a small mischievous smile.

He smiled back and continued touching my hair softly, I leaned into his touch.

"I never want there to be any secrets or lies between us again. Before this goes to the point of no return you should know I will not change who I am nor my taste in...."

I shook my head and then said, " Hannibal we have passed the point of no return since the first day we came crashing into each other's lives. No more lies and no more secrets. I am still in mourning over Abigail, over all the lives lost of those I knew and honestly it won't be easy I can't just forget but I will say this, I won't ask you to change who you are, hell Even knowing now your taste in food, your choice ingredients...I keep finding it difficult to deny what I am about to say to you in all honesty... But you see honestly, honestly I find that I miss your cookng."

He smiled at that.

"You and your goddamn protein scrabble. First damn thing you made for me. I can't believe I actually said that you weren't interesting...you sure as hell assured me that I would find you interesting despite what I had thought at that moment."

I said trying not to tear up, trying not to appear too happy about a memory I have that does in fact, make me smile.

"You remember the first meal we had together?"  
He asked in a surprised whisper.

"Yes it's an incredibly clear memory I have, And it took place before everything became so screwed up! Did you fully understand that you were the first person to make me feel almost normal?"

Hannibal's eyes looked sad at that and his lips looked a bit thinner.

I shook my head again, squeezing as I held onto his neck tightly.

"I don't fucking care much for what is considered normal anymore. I just don't think I can picture my life without you in it and I don't want to picture you without me."

He leaned in kissing me slowly, softly. Then he pulled away, taking a couple steps backwards and reached out his hand for me to take.

"William, your words.. I've wanted to hear you say something like that for such a long time. I am very glad you are here and I understand all that you have said to me. Would you be interested in dinner and perhaps staying the night?"

"I have to get back to Zero."

"Zero?"

"Yes I found him before I left the states."

Hannibal couldn't stop himself from laughing and smiling and I just found him so incredibly beautiful like that.

"I should have known you would have a dog here."  
He said.

I nodded, smiling but the gears were steadily turning inside my head, I made a decision just then.

"Well let's see...I did feed him a big breakfast I am sure he will be fine as long as I am able to tend to him early the next day."

"Is that so? Well then I am very pleased to hear that Will."

"What about your therapist, will she be there?"

"No she will not. I know she is trustworthy and so I did not argue or prevent her, when the other day she announced she would be leaving. She said she preferred a sandy beach further south."

"That's a good thing."

We walked up one flight of stairs to his apartment.  
Once we got inside I looked around, It was much larger inside then I could imagined.

Very similar to his home from before.

I sat on a black leather sofa. He picked up a bottle of wine and a glass, and one more item, a box. He took a seat beside me.

He handed me the box.

"What am I holding?"

"Open it and see."

I opened it to find a very expensive bottle of whiskey and a nice glass.

"Thank you. I see that even now, You know me too well."

"You know me more than you realize William even if you don't feel that you do."

I drank my first glass of whiskey at those words.

We talked a bit about Florence,history, art and music.

Fast forward about an hour and a half and we were beginning to smile and slur our words.

"Hannibal, I should tell you that I am hungry and you said we were going to have dinner but instead you are letting me starve!"

Hannibal laughed at that.

"Ive been so rude! I don't want to starve you that wasn't my intention at all. I should cook you something."

"I am going to help you cook! So tell me, who are we having for dinner?"

He raised an eyebrow, attempting to stand up and not drop his wine glass on the floor.

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"Yes I make great ramen in the microwave you should try it."

He wrinkled his nose at that.

"I shall pass on that dear William. I would much prefer Mr. Sussil with peppercorns and freshly picked herbs and potatoes on the side."

"So steak and potatoes then?"

"Yes...Steak."

I stood up and took his wine glass from his hand and placed it on a shelf.

"I bet he was rude." I said leaning in giving him a kiss on his chin. Hannibal pulled me towards him. "He was very rude." He said and then he kissed me, not too soft and not to hard on my lips and he smiled as he slowly pulled away.

He motioned towards the kitchen with a smile on his face. I nodded my head and returned his smile.  
"Do you really want to help me cook tonight? I could teach you some new cooking skills if that is something you are comfortable with?" Hannibal asked with just a hint of nervousness.  
"Yes. I'd honestly like that." I said while lacing my fingers through his. He sighed, clearly relieved and what I could feel emotionally speaking, as the feeling of genuine joy.

In my mind I had a clear picture of a stained glass window, dark in color, aged,weathered and cracked in many different spots, but within those many different cracks, I could clearly see the bright sunlight that streamed through those cracks.  
Hannibal. I thought to myself thinking about that what I had just seen in my mind I smiled.

"Would you like to tell me what is on your mind dear William?" Hannibal asked breaking me from my thoughts and curious as ever.  
I shook my head and our eyes met.

"It's nothing to worry about."  
I said holding his gaze, my smile still truthful.  
He returned my smile and softly he said,  
"Let's begin shall we?"  
Our hands clasped tightly together as we began taking our first steps into the kitchen.


End file.
